Mortal Instruments: City of Bones Additional Scene
by InvictusSociety
Summary: This story takes place after Jace, Clary, and Simon get back to the Institute after the Vampire incident. Please Review! WARNING: Spanking


Jace rolled his eyes at Hodge's back as he watched him exit the infirmary. Under normal circumstances he would have rolled them right at his face and then made an exceedingly witty remark. But Jace had already endured one scathing and lengthy lecture, and did not want to hear another one. Hodge was also known for assigning extraordinarily boring essays for Jace to complete if he had been particularly impudent or brazen. That was the last thing he wanted to spend his time doing.

Jace sighed and dug his fingers into the muscle of his shoulder that had been dislocated. It was still sore, though it had been popped back in. Hodge had relocated it none too gently, while grumbling that he should leave it dislocated for a few days as punishment for his actions.

If Jace let himself think about it, he might actually feel guilty about what he had done. Breaking Clave law was serious business, though he didn't really think he would have gotten tossed out. He was still a child in the Clave's eyes after all. He would feel bad if his actions had brought action against Hodge or the Lightwoods. But all rational thought or sense of self preservation seemed to leave him when it came to Clary. It was like being blindsided every time he laid eyes on her.  
She had looked at him, her eyes full of fear when she figured out what had happened to Simon. How could he deny her? He loved her. He knew it now. She was more important to him than the Clave and it's laws. She was more important than Hodge's trust. Love was making a fool of him, but he didn't care. He felt a euphoria in her presence that mirrored the one he felt in battle, maybe even exceeded it. He would be hers if she would have him.

Jace rolled over onto his side, fluffing up his pillow. Simon and Isabelle had left, leaving him no one to annoy. He was beginning to feel restless. He wanted to go and seek out Clary, but Hodge had told him to take a nap and then come see him in the library. Jace supposed it was to berate him some more in a state of full recovery. Jace mulled it over a moment, and slowly pushed himself out of bed. Partially because he wanted to get the confrontation over with, and partially because he didn't like being told to take a nap like a four year old.

As Jace stood up and made his way out of the infirmary and into the hall, he felt his muscles protesting. Maybe he did need some rest. He groaned softly and trudged on toward the library, his bare feet making no noise on the floor.

He stopped in front of the large wooden doors to the library. He took a moment to resolve he would do his best not to anger Hodge further, though he doubted he would manage that. Maybe if he made some sort of effort he could keep the damage to a minimum. He thought to himself that maybe he should be nervous, but he never was.

He pushed open the door and strolled lazily to the center of the room, oozing nonchalance. He plopped noisily into a chair, causing Hodge, who was engrossed in some large volume, to turn his head.

"That was a short nap," Hodge noted dryly as he closed the book shut with a snap and swiveled his chair to face Jace.

Jace resisted rolling his eyes as he felt a flair of annoyance, "Couldn't sleep."

Hodge studied him for a moment, "You look like you are about to fall off your seat. I didn't want to handle this situation until after you were rested, but since you will not listen to me, you may have it your way."

Jace shrugged, "Very accommodating of you."

Hodge just raised his eyebrows. "You know, there are not many tutors who would suffer your insolence, much less your disobedience and recklessness. "

Jace gave a sarcastic laugh, "You're just lucky I guess."

Hodge shook his head and fixed Jace with a dangerous glare, "I told you I would not allow you to merely shake this off. You have endangered yourself and others. You have broken the law! And you lied to me Jace. What did I do to deserve that? Do you not trust me?"

Jace felt a pang of guilt, "You would have said no."

"Of course I would have said no!" Hodge said with agitation while getting to his feet. "Contrary to what you consider to be your own infallible wisdom, there are others in this institute who are wiser than yourself. We could have decided on a better course of action than you walking into a trap!"

Jace blushed, "I had it handled."

Hodge shook his head angrily, "You lie again. If those werwolves had not shown up and distracted the vampires, all three of you could be dead. If Clary had died, it would been you who was to blame. I know she wanted to go after Simon, but you are more than capable of getting her back to the Institute to seek my council first."

Jace said nothing, feeling his chest tighten with emotion. He hadn't thought of it that way. He had thought of nothing but pleasing her, he hadn't thought to protect her from herself.

"If Simon had died, and we had come here first, she would never have forgiven me,"Jace said dejectedly.

Hodge regarded him, his expression serious, "If you had been honest with me, you never would have been in the situation in the first place. You led a mundane into a warlock's party. What did you expect to happen Jace?"

Jace looked down at his knees ashamed, "I don't know...I didn't..."

"You didn't think!" Hodge said angrily. "You were blinded by arrogance. You were a fool. You must realize that you are young, and still have much to learn!"

Jace was hit with an overwhelming sense of guilt as he realized Hodge was right. If only he had been honest in the first place, maybe Hodge could have gotten them in to see Magnus without as much risk. This talk was not going the way he planned. Hodge had never made him actually feel sorry before. He was usually always convinced that he was right or that the situation was well within his ability to handle. He just said sorry to avoid unpleasant punishment. This time Hodge had blasted through his previous arrogance. He truly did see the wrongness of his actions. He could have lost Clary, all because it was more convenient not to what they had been up too.

"Hodge,You're right. I'm sorry." Jace said quietly, his eyes on the floor.

"Look at me Jace," Hodge said, matching Jace's soft tone.

Jace pulled his eyes from the floor to meet Hodge's with great effort. He saw disappointment there, and he knew he deserved whatever it was Hodge would do to him. He didn't have any desire to get out of it this time.

"I told you I would not let you merely shrug this offense off as you often do," Hodge started moving to stand right in front of Jace. "I have spoken to Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood over fire message and they have agreed with me on the course of action I have decided to take."

Jace just starred, feeling more miserable by the minute. So the Lightwoods knew of his misdeeds. Now all three adults in whose care he resided were throughly angry and disappointed in him.

Hodge sat down next to Jace on the couch and looked at him sternly, "First, you will spend the better part of one day this week scrubbing the floor of the training room from wall to wall."

Jace just nodded. The thought of spending the whole day on his hands and knees cleaning sounded terrible, but he knew the worst part would be the stares and remarks he would get from Alec and Izzy.

"The next part is what I spoke to the Lightwoods about. It is not something we have employed against you or Alec and Isabelle before."  
Jace looked at Hodge with reserved curiosity.

"I know the Lightwoods have never raised a hand to you Jace. I hate to do so now in their stead, but I feel you have left us no choice."  
Jace looked at Hodge numbly. So he was going to be beaten. He felt a flash of fear, but immediately squashed in down again. It was the same fear that had gripped him as a child when he had angered his father.

Hodge must have seen it because he said, "I know a little of what your younger years were like Jace. I know the Lightwoods do not like to talk about it because Wayland was their friend, but you will not suffer cruelty from me. What I do, is out of fear for your safety and those around you. You are gifted Jace, but you must learn to exercise those gifts with wisdom. You understand?"

Jace nodded again. Hodge patted him on the shoulder with a kind look on his face. Moments later the look faded back into sternness. Hodge stood up and walked to his desk. He picked something up that Jace hadn't seen there before. It was a long and whippy rod, made of black leather. Jace eyed it warily from his seat. He could see a couple of marks glowing on it, but couldn't make them out.

"Have you ever seen one of these Jace?" Hodge asked.

"No." Jace answered.

"They were made especially for young Shadowhunters. Shadowhunters, as you know, are very spirited and willful, and are trained to endure pain. So you can see how it would be difficult for their tutors to control them. So these," Hodge said turning the implement over in this hand, "Were made for them. It is made to inflict sharp and stinging pain, that builds, without doing any permanent harm. It will not break the skin, and the pain will fade by the next day, leaving the student free to train again. They have fallen out of fashion recently, most tutors leaving discipline up to the student's parents."

Jace just watched Hodge nervously. Hodge had often told them how much stricter tutors had been in the old days. Jace had laughed it off as a "walked up hill both ways" story. Now he believed him.

"You lied to me Jace. You endangered your friends and yourself. You broke the law of the Clave risking the removal of your marks! You were arrogant, willful, and foolish! You refuse to listen to the council of others. I will endure it no longer from you. Jace, you will be an adult soon and I will see you ready for that. You have given us no choice." Hodge starred at Jace menacingly, letting his speech hang in the air.  
Jace felt his stomach knot with guilt and anticipation. He drew in a quick breath and reminded himself that he deserved this. Maybe this would keep him from endangering Clary again?

"Are you ready for your punishment?" Hodge asked.

Jace would have laughed at the formality of the question if the circumstances had been different. Instead he just said, "Yes, Hodge." Jace was impressed with how meek he sounded.

"Alright then," Hodge said stepping to the side of he desk. "You will take down your pants and boxers and place both hands on the desk."

Jace blushed at that statement. It was ridiculous to be embarrassed. Hodge has seen him without his clothes many times in the infirmary, but this felt different. Somehow being told to bare himself for punishment was humiliating.

Jace must have pondered the statement too long for Hodge's liking because he said, "Show me you know how to obey Jace."

Jace gave a start and moved quickly to the desk. He dropped his pants and boxers, determinedly not looking at Hodge. He placed his hands flat on the desk, and became still. He wished there was something to grip. He could see Hodge move behind him and to the side.

"You keep your hands on the desk until I say you can move. You may cry out all you want, but you are not to move from that position. Understand?"

"Yes, Hodge," Jace said immediately deciding he would not cry out. It was bad enough he was going to be whipped, but if he started shouting he might draw attention and someone might walk in on them.

Guessing at his thoughts, Hodge answered, "I have warned everyone to stay away from the library until we are done here."

Jace wasn't sure whether that made him feel better or worse. His thoughts were interrupted by a whooshing sound and then an excruciating line of fire across his butt. He bit down on his tongue to keep from crying out. It was exponentially more painful than he expected. He should have known the sadistic old shadowhunters would have made sure the damn whip did its job well. Another lash struck him and Jace clenched his hands into fists and clamped his teeth together.

He began to doubt whether he would be able to make it through the ordeal with his dignity in tack. Hodge struck him again and Jace felt himself twist to the side, before jerking himself back into place. Hodge began to strike him in rapid succession and Jace desperately fought against his body's desire to move from the line of fire. He was determined to take his punishment without humiliating himself, but as the pain began to build,Hodge not letting up, Jace felt himself finally cry out, "Arrrrrrrgggghhh!"

Hodge slowed the the strikes somewhat, and started laying them across his backside in a steady beat. Jace felt that Hodge was striking him harder, if that were possible. Jace flinched and cried out at every lick. He had thrown away the goal of silence. it was all the could do not to reach back and try to stop it. He knew he wouldn't cry, he hadn't cried in many years, but in another life he thought he would be sobbing his eyes out by now. He silently thanked his father for that.

Hodge spoke, not stopping the stokes, "Have you seen the error of your ways Jace?"

"Ahhh! Yes!" He grunted, trying not to sound desperate.

"Have you conquered your rebellious spirit?" Hodge asked beginning to whip faster.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I have. I'm sorry," Jace assured. How much longer would this last? He wasn't sure how much more he could stand.

Hodge paused the punishment, "I need you to convince me Jace. Convince me that you have learned something."

Jace was breathing hard, "I know what I did was stupid. I put everyone in danger and I'm sorry. I'll never do it again. I won't lie to you."

Jace waited tensely, praying it would be over. He butt felt as if it was on fire. He was used to pain but this pain was different. He had brought it on himself with his own stupidity. He felt thoroughly chastised.

Hodge finally spoke, "I believe you Jace. You may stand up and right your clothes."

Jace stood slowly. He carefully reached down and pulled his clothes back into position, wincing as they rubbed against his red skin. He took a deep breath and turned to face Hodge.

"I'm sorry Hodge," Jace said.

Hodge stepped and put a hand on his shoulder, "All is forgiven. Though if you pull something this stupid again, I am more than willing to go through this as often as you need it. Understand?"

"I understand. That will not be necessary!" Jace said hastily.

Hodge smiled, "Good. Are you okay?"

Jace nodded, embarrassed by the question. Hodge smiled and walked around the desk and placed the whip in the top drawer. Jace watched, hoping he would never see it again.

"Now that we have taken care of that unpleasant business," Hodge said lightly, "There is something else you must do."

Jace started to feel panicky. Was it not over?

Seeing the worried look on his face Hodge laughed, "At midnight it will be Clary's birthday. Think you could give her this?" Hodge held at a which light.

Jace smiled for the first time since entering the library. "I can do that."


End file.
